The present invention relates generally to joint arrangements and, more particularly, to composite, external panel joints for buildings.
Generally, at a typical horizontal or vertical joint, two panels meet. Each panel typically includes one or more liners that encase a homogenous core, such as a foam core. It is also known to provide each panel with one or more xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfemalexe2x80x9d connecting portions, each configured to accommodate respective xe2x80x9cfemalexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d connecting portions of the other panel.
In the context of horizontal joints, an internal gutter may be included in order to accommodate liquid that has bypassed the joint. One way to drain the liquid is via the provision of vertical channels between horizontally adjacent panels. Such gutters also often typically serve as effective media for equalizing pressure within the horizontal joint in question. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,282, to Brow et al. discloses a conventional horizontal joint having these features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,909 (Stinnes), appears to disclose an arrangement for affording drainage from a panel. Particularly, Stinnes shows an arrangement of grooves 45 (see FIG. 5) that appear to attend to the problem of internal drainage. However, a highly complicated structure is provided, with a highly unique application.
In the context of horizontal joints between vertically adjacent horizontal panels, a need has thus been recognized in connection with providing effective and efficient drainage from an internal gutter, while avoiding the use of complicated and potentially costly structures for that purpose.
An independent need has also been recognized in the context of both horizontal and vertical joints, in connection with providing a reveal that is deeper than the norm, both for aesthetic purposes and, in at least some instances, easier installation.
Further, a need has also been recognized in connection with facilitating the customizable manufacture of horizontal or vertical panels with reveals.
Finally, but not necessarily exclusively, a need has also been recognized in connection with affording the facilitated customization of building wall assemblies, having horizontal and/or vertical panels, in which an insulative panel, such as one including structural foam, can easily be juxtaposed with simple profile panels (e.g., formed from sheet metal) in a desired predetermined arrangement.
The present invention contemplates, in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment, an arrangement in which at least one aperture is provided over a predetermined horizontal extent of an internal gutter of a horizontal joint. Thus, any liquid collected in the internal gutter may drain outwardly through the aperture(s) in the gutter, rather than, or in addition to, being fed to vertical channels.
The present invention also contemplates, in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment, a reveal (i.e., an inward recess into at least one of the upper and lower panels) that is considerably deeper than the norm, conceivably two or three times as deep. The advantages include eased bending in corner panels and the fact that unsightly repairs can be concealed in the back of the reveal. If one or more apertures, as described above, is provided, such a deep reveal can provide for an easy drainage path for liquid exiting the aperture(s). A sloped drainage shelf may be provided as part of the reveal, in order to assist drainage.
Further, another concept contemplated by at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention is the customization of horizontal joints to have any of a variety of reveal sizes or types. For example, the reveal can be changed in size so that, for example, reveal sizes from xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to 2xe2x80x3 are attainable in xc2xcxe2x80x3 increments.
Another concept contemplated by at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention is the selective, customizable juxtaposition of insulative panels, such as those including structural foam, with simple profile panels in a desired predetermined arrangement. Unique connective media are preferably provided for this purpose.
Generally, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a horizontal joint between upper and lower building panels, wherein: the lower panel comprises at least one connector comprising at least one of: at least one male connector and at least one female connector; the upper panel comprises at least one connector comprising at least one of: at least one male connector and at least one female connector; at least one connector of the upper panel being connected with at least one connector of the lower panel to form an outer joint; an arrangement for diverting liquid; the liquid diverting arrangement comprising a gutter; the gutter having first and second ends; the liquid diverting arrangement further comprising at least one aperture disposed between the first and second ends of the gutter.
Further, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a building wall comprising: an upper building panel and a lower building panel; the lower panel comprises at least one connector comprising at least one of: at least one male connector and at least one female connector; the upper panel comprises at least one connector comprising at least one of: at least one male connector and at least one female connector; at least one connector of the upper panel being connected with at least one connector of the lower panel to form an outer joint; an arrangement for diverting liquid; the liquid diverting arrangement comprising a gutter; the gutter having first and second ends; the liquid diverting arrangement further comprising at least one aperture disposed between the first and second ends of the gutter.
Additionally, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates joint between two building panels, comprising a reveal having a depth that is no less than about 0.75 inch.
Further, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a method of forming at least two building panels, the method comprising the steps of: providing apparatus for forming building panels; forming a first panel with the apparatus; forming a second panel with the apparatus; the forming of the first panel comprising the formation of at least a portion of a first reveal; and the forming of the second panel comprising the formation of at least a portion of a second reveal; wherein the first and second reveals comprise different dimensions.
Moreover, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates apparatus for forming at least two building panels, the apparatus comprising: an arrangement for forming first and second panels; the panel forming arrangement comprising an arrangement for forming at least a portion of a first reveal in the first panel and at least a portion of a second reveal in the second panel; the reveal forming arrangement comprising an arrangement for imparting different dimensions to the first and second reveals.
Furthermore, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a method of forming a building panel, the method comprising the steps of: forming a first portion of a reveal in the building panel; forming a second portion of the reveal at a preselectably variable distance with respect to the first portion; and thereafter registering the first portion of the reveal.
Additionally, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates apparatus for forming a building panel, the apparatus comprising: an arrangement for forming a first portion of a reveal in the building panel; an arrangement forming a second portion of the reveal at a preselectably variable distance with respect to the first portion; and an arrangement for registering the first portion of the reveal.
Further, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates method of customizably assembling a building wall, the method comprising the steps of: providing at least one panel having a first thickness dimension; providing at least one panel having a second thickness dimension, the second dimension being different from the first dimension; and effecting at least one connection between a panel having the first thickness dimension and a panel having the second thickness dimension; wherein at least one of: a panel having the first thickness dimension and a panel having the second thickness dimension comprises an arrangement for interchangeably connecting with a panel having the first thickness dimension and a panel having the second thickness dimension.
Additionally,at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a kit for customizably assembling a building wall, the kit comprising: at least one panel having a first thickness dimension; and at least one panel having a second thickness dimension, the second dimension being different from the first dimension; wherein at least one of: a panel having the first thickness dimension and a panel having the second thickness dimension comprises an arrangement for interchangeably connecting with a panel having the first thickness dimension and a panel having the second thickness dimension.
Further, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a method of customizably assembling a building wall, the method comprising the steps of: providing at least one panel of a first type; providing at least one panel of a second type; effecting at least one connection between a panel of the first type and a panel of the second type; the at least one panel of the first type comprising a structural building wall panel; the at least one panel of the second type comprising a decorative profile panel; at least one of: the building wall panel and the decorative profile panel comprising an arrangement for interchangeably connecting with a panel of the first type and a panel of the second type.
Finally, but not necessarily exclusively, at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention broadly contemplates a kit for customizably assembling a building wall, the kit comprising: at least one panel of a first type; at least one panel of a second type; the at least one panel of the first type comprising a structural building wall panel; the at least one panel of the second type comprising a decorative profile panel; at least one of: the building wall panel and the decorative profile panel comprising an arrangement for interchangeably connecting with a panel of the first type and a panel of the second type.